Sonrisa falsa
by Vanegirl9
Summary: Era como un reflejo, una sonrisa falsa. Percy sabía muy en el fondo que su cumpleaños ya no era importante, era una celebración vacía. Ahora su cumpleaños ya no era lo mismo, no desde que este era el mismo día de la muerte de Luke.


Hola! que tal? esta historia me vino a la cabeza cuando leí un post en tumblr que decía que el cumpleaños de Percy es también el mismo día en que Luke murió, desde ese día mi mente no ha dejado de pensar en esa idea y en fin, así fue como nació este trabajo.

Mis disculpas si Percy esta levemente ooc, esto es por dos razones, primero, es la primera vez que escribo al personaje, segundo realmente quería que se mostrara otra faceta de el, percy es siempre un chico animado y divertido, pero el vivió todas las desgracias de la guerra al igual que los demás semidioses, _el vivió su infancia con un padre abusivo por dios_ , quiero ver esas facetas en el.

Ya sin mas, a leer!

* * *

 ** _Sonrisa Falsa._**

 _– ¿Estás listo, Percy?_

Esa voz, le sonaba tan conocida en su cabeza, ¿quién era?

– _¿Estás listo, Percy? –_ le dijo otra vez la voz.

Percy se sentido frustrado al oírla, se le hacía tan conocida, pero a la vez no podía recordar de donde era.

– _¿Percy? –Dijo la voz masculina– ¿Estás listo, Percy?_

Esa voz...

No podía ser, esa voz era...

¡Luke!

–¡Luke! _–_ exclamo el joven volviendo a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que lo único que había a su lado era Annabeth agarrándole la mano.

–¿Pasa algo Percy?

El semidiós la miro un minuto, como si aún no distinguiera lo que fuera real o falsedad.

–¿Hablabas…? ¿Hablabas de Luke, Percy? _–_ pregunto Annabeth con un tono de dolor en su voz.

–Amm no, no, disculpa, solo pensaba en tonterías.

–Típico de ti, sesos de alga _–_ respondió Annabeth sonriendo levemente y acariciándole la mejilla.

El gesto le levanto los ánimos a Percy.

–¿Qué era lo que decías antes, Annabeth? _–_

–Que si estabas listo, tonto. Es hora de ir a tu cumpleaños, ya estamos aquí _–_ dijo Annabeth señalando la entrada del apartamento de Percy.

 _Cumpleaños... Se sentía tan hipócrita... Tan vacío... Tan idiota._

Percy sacudió su cabeza, no debía dejar que esos pensamientos arruinaron sus ánimos ni los de los demás.

–Si _–_ respondió agarrándole la mano.

Y juntos entraron a la casa de Percy, donde todo el mundo tenía preparado la fiesta.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Percy! _–_ exclamaron todos al verlo entrar.

* * *

Percy forzó una sonrisa.

Las horas pasaron y la celebración había sido maravillosa.

Todos sus amigos del Campamento Mestizo y Júpiter habían venido a visitarlo. Incluso Nico, que siempre estaba ocupado con los trabajos de su padre, había ganado tiempo y vino a celebrar.

Si celebrar se considera sentarse junto a Hazel, Leo y Reyna y permanecer hablando con ellos por el resto de la noche… Pues si, era celebrar, pero hey, conocía al muchacho desde mucho y sabía que este era un progreso grandísimo. El hijo de Hades hasta lo felicitó y le dio un regalo.

De hecho, todos le dieron sus regalos y felicitaciones.

Dieciocho años podría parecer una edad como cualquier otra para algunos, pero para los semidioses, que casi nunca llegaban a la adultez, el estar en lo que es considerado edad adulta es un logro del cual sentirse orgulloso. Y más después de la última guerra.

La fiesta ya había llegado a su final, las pocas personas que quedaban estaban ayudando a limpiar el desorden (Sally estaba sumamente agradecida por eso) o estaban preparándose ya para irse.

Mientras, entre tanto alboroto Percy se encontraba en una esquina sentado con un vaso de gaseosa en mano, al ver que todos estaban en lo suyo decidió aprovechar para apartarse de la fiesta un rato, y no es que no le hubiera gustado, estaba muy feliz y agradecido con sus amigos, se había divertido mucho, era solo que...

 _Mi cumpleaños ya no es lo mismo._

 _No significa nada._

–¿Estas bien, Percy? _–_ pregunto Sally acercándose a su hijo.

–¿Ah?

Sally se sentó a su lado.

–¿Estas bien, hijo? _–_ repitió colocando su mano en el hombro de Percy.

–Yo... _–_

–Y ni se te ocurra decirme que sí, porque sé que no es verdad, Percy. El año pasado también estabas así, decidí dejarlo pasar porque pensé que no era importante, pero ya ha pasado otro año, y ya no creo que sea así.

El semidiós suspiro por lo bajo, su madre lo conocía tan bien.

–Es que... _–_ el joven hizo una pausa mientras intentaba buscar las palabras _–_ Es que, todo esto, la celebración, la fiesta, todo se siente tan falso, sé que debería ser feliz, y que estoy siendo un hipócrita, pero es que...

–¿Es que, Percy? _–_ pregunto su madre, no enojada ni molesta, si no con amable curiosidad.

–Mi cumpleaños es el mismo día en que Luke murió, mama.

Su madre se quedó callada por un momento, Percy se empezó a preocupar, su madre sabía quién era Luke y su historia, sabía todo lo que habían vivido, ¿había dicho algo que no debía?

–Entiendo _–_ dijo su mama no más.

–¿De verdad?

-Sí, Percy. Entiendo lo que sientes, y creo... Creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer por ti, es hablar y dejarlo ir.

-¿Dejarlo ir? _–_ el semidiós no entendía lo que su madre quería decir.

–No me refiero a que lo olvides, Percy _–_ dijo su madre agarrándole la mano _–_ Lo que digo es que creo que deberías... ¿Enfrentarlo? ¿Ir a verlo? no lo sé, pero lo que si se _–_ su madre le miro a los ojos _–_ Es que quedándote aquí guardando tus sentimientos no te ayudara en nada.

El moreno al ver los ojos de su madre mirándolo entendió por fin lo que quería decir.

Era tiempo de lidiar con ello.

Era tiempo de enfrentarlo.

 _Era tiempo de ver a Luke._

–Tienes razón, mama _–_ respondió Percy levantándose de su silla y mirando a su alrededor, todos seguían ocupados en lo suyo _–_ ¿Podrías cubrirme?

Su madre asintió.

–Cuenta con ello, ahora ve.

Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Percy se fue.

* * *

–Hola, Luke _–_

Le había tomado un buen rato, pero al fin había llegado al cementerio, estaba justo al frente de la tumba de Luke.

Una parte de él sentía que no se podía mover, que no podía respirar, había pasado tanto tiempo, pero estaba aquí, donde los últimos restos de aquella persona que conocía hace tanto estaban enterrados.

–Lamento no haberte venido a visitar antes, es que yo... bueno yo... era complicado _–_ dijo colocando unas flores en la tumba.

El joven decidió que lo mejor era sentarse, tenía varias cosas que pensar y decir. Miro su tumba por un momento.

 _Aquí descansa Luke Castellan_

 _Amado amigo y hermano_

 _Nunca te olvidaremos_

–Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, para bien y para mal. Descubrimos que también existían semidioses romanos, y junto a ellos derrotamos a un enemigo más grande que Cronos, ¿quién lo diría, no? _–_ sonrió tristemente el joven.

Por Zeus, esto era difícil.

–Annabeth y yo iniciamos nuestra relación, ¿sabes? No ha cambiado mucho nuestra manera de tratarnos, ella me sigue diciendo sesos de alga y yo sigo sin entender lo que dice a veces, pero todo está bien, nos llevamos muy bien y en será nuestro aniversario, eso fue un día después de que tu _–_

Percy se calló por un momento, sin darse cuenta había tocado el tema, pero en el fondo sabía que era mejor así, era ahora o nunca.

–¿Te he extrañado, sabes? _–_ Dijo mirando la tumba- Y mucho, ha sido difícil, y sobre todo complicado, vivir escondiendo todo lo que he estado sintiendo.

Percy había amado a Luke.

Había sido su primer su amor.

Y una parte de él, aun lo seguía amando.

Y no es que no amara a Annabeth, siempre había sido honesto con ella y realmente la quería, pero Luke había sido su primer amor, y ese tipo de amor usualmente queda grabado en ti por el resto de tu vida, pero se aprendía a vivir, cada día se hacía más fácil.

Sus sentimientos con Annabeth surgieron de manera diferente, el cariño que se tenían surgió con el tiempo y a medida que se conocían, con Luke... Luke fue un caso distinto, fue un amor a primera vista.

Aun recordaba cuando Annabeth los había presentado ese día en el campamento cuando Percy tenía no más 12 años. Percy era muy pequeño y aún tenía la tristeza de haber perdido a su madre, pero el ver a Luke le había traído un nuevo tipo de sentimiento que no había sentido jamás. Luke era todo lo que cualquier persona pudiera ser, era fuerte, inteligente, amable y un buen héroe, sabía lo que era correcto, aunque nunca uso los mejores métodos para conseguirlo.

Luke era un héroe.

 _Su_ héroe.

De repente le vinieron los recuerdos a su mente…

 _Luke se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento practicando espada solo, era bastante tarde y ya la mayoría de los campistas se habían recogido en sus cabañas. Casi todos, excepto Luke y otro semidiós._

– _Sé que estás ahí – dijo Luke deteniendo su entrenamiento– Y seas quien seas, te recomiendo que salgas._

 _Percy se sintió sumamente tonto, los chicos mayores de la cabaña 11 le habían ordenado buscar a Luke, pero al encontrarlo tan concentrado en su entrenamiento no tuvo el valor de interrumpirlo, simplemente se escondió en el arbusto más cercano para poder seguir observándolo._

 _Se sentía extraño, Luke era mayor que la mayoría de los semidioses en el campamento y eso se notaba en su mirada, sus ojos cargaban una historia larga y pesada, un pasado tortuoso que le pesaba día a día._

 _Percy quería saber su historia. Percy quería conocer a Luke y por supuesto, ayudarlo._

 _Pero era solo un niño, no podría._

– _Si no sales ahora, iré yo por ti –_

 _Percy se sonrojo levemente, sentía vergüenza de estar en esta situación, pero también sabía que lo mejor era salir, si Luke lo encontraba iba a ser mucho peor._

 _Así que armándose de valor, salió de su escondite._

– _¿Percy? –preguntó Luke algo sorprendido, se esperaba a todos menos al joven semidiós._

– _Hola Luke –respondió algo nervioso el niño._

– _¿Qué haces aquí?_

– _Yo... Venía a buscarte, los chicos de la cabaña quieren que regreses, dicen que quieren hablar contigo y que ya es tarde además._

 _Luke al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, pues al mirar el cielo se sorprendió, no había notado el cambio de hora._

– _Diles que ya voy, solo me distraje un poco entrenando._

 _Percy se limitó a asentir y darse la vuelta, ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer._

– _¿Y qué hacías aquí?_

– _¿Ah?_

– _Estabas escondido en el arbusto, no creas que he olvidado eso -_

– _Oh –respondió Percy sintiendo como se sonrojaba, esperaba que no lo hubiera notado- Bueno, yo solo te veía entrenar... ¡Es que eres el mejor usando la espada en el campamento! y yo a duras penas puedo sostener una -comento lo último murmurando._

 _Luke no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver al pequeño niño murmurando todo sonrojado. Era lindo que tuviera esa admiración por él._

– _Bueno, ¿qué tal si te enseño?_

– _¿Qué?_

– _Dices que no eres bueno con la espada, ¿qué tal si te doy clases particulares? Aquí mismo, todos los días justo después de la cena, no tengo igual nada que hacer, ¿te parece un buen trato? –_

 _Percy no pudo evitar sonreír hasta más no poder, era un sueño hecho realidad, poder pasar tiempo con Luke a solas..._

– _¡Claro!_

– _Te veré entonces mañana, Percy –dijo el mayor colocando una mano en el hombro de Percy y luego, yéndose._

Percy rio a recordar esa escena, había sido tan iluso, pero a la vez había sido tan feliz, esos pocos días habían sido tal vez los más felices en su vida.

Aunque fuera tonto, esos recuerdos aun le traían calor a su corazón.

– ¿Te amaba, sabes? Te amé, y mucho. Hubieron momentos en que realmente quise dejar todo, dejar este mundo de dioses y guerra, hubiera dejado todo con tal de estar contigo _–_ el joven abrazo sus piernas _–_ Pero siempre estuvimos destinados a ser enemigos, no hubiéramos tenido oportunidad.

 _Era un reflejo._

 _Una sonrisa falsa_

–Ahora mi cumpleaños no es lo mismo, no desde que sé que es el mismo día en tu moriste, ahora ya no es especial para mí nunca más, y siento que es algo hipócrita, porque todos consideran que soy un chico animado y divertido, y lo soy, pero hay veces en que estoy tan cansado.

El semidiós suspiró para sí mismo, podía sentir como poco a poco el peso en sus hombros era más liviano.

–Pero quería decirte Luke, que he hecho todo lo posible para cumplir mi promesa, el campamento mestizo ahora tiene cabañas para los dioses menores, los dioses tienen que reclamar a sus hijos a una temprana edad. Ningún semidiós tendrá que pasar por lo mismo que tú, ningún semidiós tendrá que sentirse olvidado.

En este punto, aunque sentía como se liberaba, a la vez podía sentir que poco a poco una parte de él se rompía por dentro.

–Y quiero que sepas, que no solo yo, si no muchos, te extrañan, Annabeth aun llora cuando piensa en ti... Y a pesar de lo que digan algunos, el héroe de la profecía fuiste tú, tú nos salvaste a todos.

Percy se levantó y miro fijamente la tumba de Luke.

–Todo este tiempo me he guardado estas cosas por... No sé, ¿miedo? ¿Deber? pero creo que ya es tiempo de que finalmente me mueva, tengo a mi familia, amigos y a Annabeth ahora, pero solo quería que supieras, que donde sea que estés, espero que estés feliz.

Le había costado, le había costado mucho. Pero finalmente se sentía libre, tal vez ya era momento de comenzar de nuevo, de moverse en otro camino, era tiempo de renacer.

Percy llego a la entrada del cementerio, era momento de despedirse.

–Adiós, Luke _–_

Y con eso dicho, Percy se fue.

El fin.


End file.
